Route based inspections provide for a fully documented inspection with automatic reporting. See “IR: What's a Survey? What's a Route?”, Ray Garvey, http://www.reliableplant.com/article/print/3721; Noria Corporation, “Lube Routes vs. Combo PMs: What's Best? What Are the Issues?” http://www.machinerylubrication.com/Read/2347/lube-routes-pm; and Marc Vila Forteza, “Using Oil Analysis and Daily Inspections to Improve Lubrication”, http://www.machinerylubrication.com/Read/29122/inspections-improve-lubrication incorporated herein by this reference. Route based inspections have been used in connection with vibration analysis and infrared cameras. Field-based attributes using infrared spectrometers and similar devices have been used to determine compositional attributes of a sample. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,698,080, 7,454,050, 7,254,501, 5,637,871, and 5,386,117 all incorporated herein by this reference.